tombe le soir et je voudrais vous revoir
by pavarotti62
Summary: JE CONTINUE DANS MES HISTOIRES COURTES...


_**1- Il n'y a rien de plus beau que le don de soi…**_

Notre première fois…..

Chut, ne dis rien ,plus un mot, juste ton souffle court dans mon cou, ta respiration saccadée, et les mouvements de nos deux corps qui ne font qu'un désormais, laisse moi faire, doucement, tendrement, ne pas précipiter ce moment de bonheur intense, juste laissez parler nos corps, ils s'entremêlent déjà, nous n'avons jamais été aussi proches, aussi fusionnel, chaque parcelle de ton corps est une découvert, jamais je n'avais été autorisé à autant de proximité, là je suis comme un enfant qui ouvre un cadeau, émerveillé par tant de beauté, car oui mon amour ton corps tout entier est une œuvre d'art, je pourrais te peindre les yeux fermés tant mes mains ont parcouru ton corps dans les moindres détails, chaque partie est gravé dans ma mémoire. Je te regarde tu as fermé les yeux et je sens que tu t'abandonne à moi, vraiment, tu me dis dans un murmure en me rapprochant de toi, vas y c'est le moment , fais le, je me redresse et t'embrasse avec une passion infinie, je te demande d'ouvrir les yeux, je plonge mon regard dans le tien, tu brilles de mille feu, je vois mon reflet dans l'océan de tes yeux, et là je comprends, il est temps de prendre ce cadeau si précieux que tu m'offres sans retenu ,je prend mon temps, je m'approche, tu ne quitte pas mes yeux, je sens ton corps se figer, puis se détendre, tes poings se resserrent, je me recule un peu, tu m'invites à revenir, plus intensément, voilà, ca y est j'ai ouvert mon cadeau…. Je ne comprends plus rien, un feu d'artifice envahi mon cœur, j'explose au sens propose du terme comme au sens figuré, plus rien ne compte que toi, je suis sur de notre amour, et plus rien ne peut nous séparer maintenant, je me redresse, tu as tourné la tête, trop pudique pour ne pas monter tes larmes, je tourne ton visage pour que tu me fasses face. Je te demande pourquoi ces larmes, tu me souris et dans un murmure me dis…

l'enfance qui vient de s'envoler….je t'aime Blaine….

Moi aussi, merci pour ce cadeau si précieux… le don de toi…..

_**2 - Tombe le soir et je voudrais vous revoir….**_

Des cartons à trier, des souvenirs à ranger, et une photo, jaunie par le temps mais tellement présente encore dans ma mémoire, tout comme nos souvenirs, je t'ai laissé me quitter soit disant pour ma carrière, mais le vide est toujours présent, je n'aimais que toi, ca fait 15 ans, je retourne à Lima, lieu de mon enfance, de mes premières fois, de mon premier amour, toi, tombe le soir et je voudrais vous revoir, Blaine Anderson, vis-tu toujours à Lima, est-tu marié ou en couple, je sais que tu n'es pas devenu célèbre car l'étant moi, je t'aurai surement aperçut dans ses soirées mondaines tristes à mourir, je retourne chez mon père, malade et qui se fait vieux, depuis qu'il est veuf, il a besoin d'aide, je vais m'installer là-bas, de là ou je pars, là où je reviens… je relis cette lettre, la tienne , la dernière, celle que tu m'a donné sur le quai de cette gare, en larme, j'aurais voulu que tu me retiennes, mais tu m'a laissé partir, on s'aimait, je t'aimais, et ce n'est pas fini, je t'aime toujours, et rien ne changera jamais, je n'arrive pas à oublier, à t'oublier…je monte me coucher, mais ne parviens pas à fermer l'œil, je met la musique en route, et le son mélodieux de ta voix sur ce cd, offert le jour de notre première st valentin, me calme, m'apaise comme chaque soir depuis 15 ans… voilà je ferme les yeux.. Le lendemain, je monte dans ce train le même que celui qui m'a arraché à toi, j'arrive à Lima, je tends mon ticket au chef de gare sur le quai, j'entends un merci monsieur, je me fige, ce son je le connais trop bien, je relève les yeux, il a toujours la tète dans son carnet. Je me risque …

Blaine … ?

Un silence, un regard, et je vois mon univers s'écrouler, ce n'est plus le même uniforme mais celui là te vois encore mieux, plus beau que jamais, plus mature, plus homme, je redeviens le jeune homme que j'étais à l'époque de notre première rencontre chez les Warblers, c'est bien toi, je ne peux pas le croire, je te quitte sur un quai de gare, tu es mon dernier regard, je te retrouve 15 ans plus tard sur ce même quai et tu es mon premier regard. Tu relève la tête, juste un mot, s'il te plait, rien qu'un, mais non rien ne sort, tu me fixes, et je vois tes yeux se remplir de larmes, je lâche mon sac, et je sens alors une vague de chaleur m'envahir, fais le Blaine, je n'oserai pas et l'impensable arrive,, je sens ta main sur ma joue, et tes lèvres se posait sur les miennes, pas besoin de mots, juste un baiser, tout est dit dans ce baiser, une promesse, un envie, un amour inachevé et que je sens plus vivant que jamais.. Merci.

j'ai pris ce travail en espérant ce moment plus que jamais… te voir descendre de ce train, je t'attendais mon amour, tous les jours à la même heure depuis 15 ans… tu m'as manqué…

Si j'avais su…..

Je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer Kurt.

Nous quittons ce quai de gare en se faisant la promesse de plus jamais prendre le train….


End file.
